Risika in Wonderland
by Ivory Night
Summary: The creation of a very, very, very, tired and sleep deprived vampiric author we all know and love...Not that she’d give a damn.


**Risika in Wonderland**

The creation of a very, very, very, tired vampire author.

Disclaimer: You and I both know I don't own it.

**Warnings:** Just your basic run of the mill insanity induced fan fic.

A girl who appeared to be in her teens was standing over her bathroom sink while staring at the running water that was

being wasted. Her mind still floating in between the depths of her conciseness and the la la land that was her dream world was

wondering if she should give up and turn off the facet or hopelessly try to wash away the sleep and tiredness from her eyes.

Pushing out what appeared to be a very deep sigh she forced her hand into the freezing drowning water and wiped it over her

face. The young vampire girl was determined. She, Jessica Allodola, the greatest vampire writer that ever lived…well existed

(as her young undead fans had put it) had encountered for the first time in her existence writers bloke. And lets just say she

wasn't taking it so well.

It had been weeks of hell, well for her main squeeze Aubrey anyway, who was forced to endure her ragging frustration and

sudden violent out bursts of words that made no sense but still sounded like they came from the devil himself which were

formed from her lack of sleep and feeding. At long last, after enduring just enough psychological abuse that he could handle;

which was when Jessica who he thought was sleeping suddenly yelled out something about tea parties and Aubrey being

attached to a flaming totem poll as Jager pronounced his undying love to him in a Shakespearian sonnet; Aubrey literally ran

out of his home in New Mayhem. Poor Jessica, was left by herself in the house she and her Aubrey had shared with noting

but her laptop, a sketched picture of Aubrey and a felt tip pen (that was at the time being dragged across the picture's face

into what seemed to form a comical mustache with eyebrows and glasses to match) to comfort her.

Back to the current time, Jessica was dragging her Nightmare Before Christmas slippered feet from the bathroom to her

office (which had been Aubrey's "Why I Hate Risika" doomsday room before she made him change it). With a slightly

deranged laugh that turned into a yawn Jessica remembered how she had found a shoebox full of the contents from her

private sanctuaries past life (a.k.a her office if you weren't paying attention.), as she sat done into her cushiony black chair in

front of her innocent…cough cough, laptop. Pushing her ebony hair from her face she continued to stare at the machine as if

by holey means it would shower her with ideas. (Which we all know didn't happen…(-) ) And so the weird thoughts that

had plagued her head and tongue for the past few weeks came into the picture again her once emerald eyes fell onto the little

stuffed animal ornamenting desk. It had been a gift from one of her adoring male fans that she suspected Aubrey was still

plotting to kill, since jealousy was his middle name (A.N. this is related to one of my other stories). The bunny was innocent

looking enough; it was yellow with pink cheeks and had a goofy smile it even wore bunny slippers that were purple (think

happy tree friends).

It was then that it hit her…bunny…blonde…Risika…blonde…and with that a sudden out brake of maniacal laughs filled the

empty rooms of her home and could be heard across New Mayhem causing most of its occupants to say, "What was that

noise?"

Jessica at the moment finally inspired fell into her dream world without having the chance to write down any of her newly

formed ideas, pressing only the Z key on her laptop in the progress. But it was ok because all her stories ended up being

created out of her dreams, and she new once she was awake again the story would literally flow into her machine.

At the same time somewhere in Concord the vampire Risika burst into a series of sneezes.

**You see the review button? Ya, its calling you.**


End file.
